


Friends Forever

by JoyHeart



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Growing Up, bloo is sweet at heart, but still a terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart
Summary: Bloo asks Mac a question that's been eating at him for a while.





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Foster's recently, and I'd like to think Mac will keep coming back to Bloo forever.

**Friends Forever**

            “Hey Mac?”

            “Yeah Bloo?”

            “Most kids give up their imaginary friends when they’re seven… right?”

            “Yeah?”

            “But you didn’t.”

            “Uh, yeah?”

            “And like, that wasn’t TOO weird, because even some kids who were eight or nine still had them. Not like, the COOL kids, but-“

            “Do you have a point to this or…?”

            “I’m getting there! Geez Mac! Anyway, so like, I’m pretty sure by thirteen NOBODY still hangs out with their imaginary friend. Like, nobody.”

            “I did.”

            “I know!” Bloo threw his arms in the air. “You stuck around! And you know who REALLY never hangs out with imaginary friends? ADULTS! ADULTS DON’T HANG OUT WITH IMAGINARY FRIENDS, MAC!”

            Mac shook his head and smiled. “Madam Foster and Frankie do.”

            “Yeaaaaaah, but Madam Foster is crazy and like, a million years old now. And Frankie’s just… I don’t know, probably a saint or something. And anyway she gets paid to hang out with imaginary friends!”

            “Well I do too, now. You know I work here now, right?”

            Bloo squinted up at Mac, who had gotten much taller than him over the years. “Huh, I thought you were doing more chores around here than usual…”

            Mac laughed a little, his voice much deeper than it used to be, and clapped Bloo on the back, having to bend over to do so nowadays. “I’d do less if you weren’t making a mess every five seconds.”

            Bloo rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Mac. Anyway I just… I just wondered… well I mean…”

            “Gonna spit it out or what? Frankie wants me to finish scrubbing the third floor toilets by this afternoon.” Mac smirked down at his friend.

            Bloo’s cheeks puffed out and he looked away. “Well it’s just… why? Why didn’t you leave? Everyone kept warning me, there’d be a day where you just… wouldn’t show up. And I didn’t think it would happen while you were a kid but it’s been… forever. It’s been forever and you’ve come every day. Every DAY Mac! You just… you never hung out with other kids after school, or got a girlfriend… your whole life is just… here! With me! Why?!”

            Mac sighed, but kept smiling as he looked at Bloo with understanding. “It’s not just you here, Bloo. I’m friends with Madam Foster and Frankie, even Mr. Harriman. And Wilt, and Eduardo and Koko, and Jackie, and the rest.” Mac giggled a little, and Bloo remembered when he was so much smaller, Bloo could look him in the eyes. “This place just sort of became my life. Helping imaginary friends is just what I’ve always done. Working as Frankie’s protégé is great, there’s just nothing else I’d rather be doing. Maybe it’s not a normal career path but, I think this is where I’m meant to be.”

            Bloo let out a huff and pulled away. “Oh, so it’s about that then.”

            “Huh?”

            “You’re here because it’s your ‘calling’ huh? Here to take care of ALL imaginary friends! Can’t let one imaginary friend feel more SPECIAL than another, huh? Even if you MADE one of them, and BROUGHT IT INTO THIS WORLD and then emotionally ABANDON IT! I-“

            “Bloo.”

            “I WILL NOT STAND TO BE INSULTED! I-“

            “BLOO!”

            “WHAT!?”

            Mac knelt down and grabbed Bloo by the shoulders to look into his eyes. Then he pulled him into a tight hug. “Bloo, you’ll always be the most important to me. You’re MY imaginary friend. You were my friend when no one else was. I’ve been with you since I was three years old! You’re more than my friend, you’re my family, Bloo.”

            Mac heard a snivelling on his shoulder. “Th-then why won’t you take me to the water park today, Mac?”

            Mac froze, then pulled Bloo away from his shoulder. “WHAT?! THAT’S what this is about?! There’s a HURRICANE outside, Bloo! A frikken HURRICANE! The park isn’t OPEN! WHHHHYYYY DON’T YOU EVER UNDERSTAND THAT?!”

            Bloo pouted and looked away. “Oh, I see how it is. You have ALL THESE OTHER friends to take care of, so you don’t have TIME to bring me to the MOST FUN PLACE ON THE PLANET. I UNDERSTAND just fine!”

            “Bloo! I can’t believe you’re trying to guilt trip me into doing something dangerous like that!” Mac threw his hands in the air. “Are you actually insane?!”

            That’s when Mac saw Bloo’s shoulders shaking and heard sniggers. Mac’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

            “You… you’re just joking, aren’t you?”

            “Well DUH!” Bloo snickered openly. “You should see your face! HA! Pranked! I KNOW there’s a hurricane, I’m almost thirty you know! Give me SOME credit!”

            Mac snorted. “Alright, you got me.” Bloo and Mac shared a smile. “But seriously, you know I love you, right?”

            Bloo flushed a little and looked down at Mac’s shoes. “I… yeah. Yeah, I know. Geez, don’t be embarrassing!”

            “Heh, right.”

            “And…”

            “And?”

            “I… ILOVEYOUTOO BYE!!!!” With that, Bloo ran away at top speed.

            Mac stared after him, wondering if he should chase him down when the new speaker system rang overhead and Mr. Harriman’s voice echoed down to him.

            “Mr. Mac! I must insist you get to the foyer straight away! Mr. Bloo is attempting to break out of the front door and is holding an inner tube!”

            “BLOO!” Mac yelled and ran, knowing he should have known better than to think Bloo would ever learn.


End file.
